Unexpected
by Gwen Cooper Williams
Summary: Gwen and Owen are expecting a baby! Gwen/Owen
1. Chapter 1

Working at Torchwood was stressful many days, and on the days it wasn't, it was still bordering on hectic. Gwen hadn't had time to do much of anything outside of work. Her hair was screaming for a haircut, and she really could use a massage, too. But there just wasn't any time to think about herself. Not when the safety of the people of Cardiff was being threatened. And of course, when she did finally have some time to herself, she was shagging Owen.

Gwen had moved in with Owen after her marriage with Rhys had ended. Surprisingly, it hadn't ended because of her sleeping with her co-worker; it ended because she and Rhys had finally realized they no longer shared any of the same interests or even views of the future. Gwen had moved her belongings over to Owen's flat and only intended to stay for a few weeks while she went flat hunting. Tosh had even offered to share her place, but Owen had insisted she stay. Fortunately, all the furniture she and Rhys had owned belonged to Rhys, so Gwen only had to move her clothing and a few knick-knacks and books.

Living with Owen proved to be a challenge at times. He still was adverse to anything remotely girly and she had to keep her "female stuff" out of sight. But living with Owen wasn't all bad. He really was quite thoughtful and did nice things for her... most of the time. They fought occasionally, but Gwen knew that all couples fought. She let him go down to the pub and tried not to care too much if he was out all night sometimes. As long as he came back in one piece, and didn't shag anyone else in their bed, she really didn't care.

She had invited Tosh over for a girl's night in. Tosh readily agreed and the two of them set out to have an incredibly girly evening. Pints of the best ice cream around ready in the freezer, a few bottles of wine, and a few mushy girly films both girls knew they'd never get Owen or Jack to watch. Ianto might, but they decided not to ask him after all.

Tosh had excused herself to the bathroom and a few moments later Gwen could hear a stream of explicit words she never thought she'd have heard Tosh say. She called down the hallway "You all right in there, Tosh?"

Tosh's muffled voice came back. "No, My damned monthly came a bit early. You don't happen to have any supplies, would you?"

"Owen won't let me keep those in the bathroom. Hang on, I'll get you one." Gwen walked into her and Owen's bedroom and opened the bottom drawer on her wardrobe where she expected to find a box of tampons. She froze as she suddenly realized she hadn't had to buy any in the past few months. Her eyes bugged out as she put the pieces together. "Shit!"

"Gwen? Did you find anything?"

Gwen tried to calm herself and gently knocked on the door to the bathroom before opening it just far enough to get her hand in. "Here you go, Tosh." Tosh's muffled words of thanks were barely heard as Gwen wandered back out to the couch. She sat down and reached for her glass of wine. She had just taken a sip when she realized what she had been about to do and she spit her wine back into the glass with a horrified look on her face. _Shit. A baby? No. No No._

Tosh walked back into the room in time to see Gwen spit her wine out. "What are you doing? Is that some sort of new way for enjoying wine or," Tosh gasped. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Gwen looked down at her hands. "Maybe?" she tentatively offered. "I realized when I went to get you a tampon that I haven't purchased any in nearly three months." Tosh launched herself at Gwen and gave her a hug.

"Well, that's wonderful, isn't it? You and Owen...Oh. Owen."

"Yeah, Owen. I just don't know how he'd take it...I don't know if I'm ready for this...and Jack! He'll throw a fit if he has to lose me to a pregnancy...and oh my god Tosh, I can't have a baby, I work for Torchwood! What if I die, or get injured and can't take care of it? But maybe...maybe I'm not pregnant, yeah? Could just be a fluke, right?" At some point in her tirade, Gwen had started pacing up and down the living room, occasionally rubbing her belly.

Tosh smiled at the sight. Sure, Gwen might be scared, but a baby wouldn't be that bad. Besides, both Owen and Gwen were gorgeous, so the baby was bound to be adorable. Tosh blushed at the thought. She cleared her throat, "You know, Gwen. We could go out and get you a test, see if you really are."

"Yeah, I guess we could. No, what if Owen comes home while we're in the middle of doing it?"

"Would that really be a bad thing? Owen will have to know eventually," Tosh sighed seeing the scared look on Gwen's face. "Alright. We'll go buy the test and go over to my flat."

"Tosh, you're brilliant!" Gwen quickly wrote a note for Owen letting him know that she and Tosh had to step out for a bit but would be back. She added that he could help himself to the wine, but if he touched her rocky road ice cream there would be hell to pay.

The two women left the flat and briskly walked over to the closest shop. The bell tinkled as they walked in, and a young man at the counter greeted them tonelessly. Gwen found the pregnancy tests and started reading all the boxes. "Tosh? There's so many! Which do I get?" Tosh began studying the boxes alongside Gwen and soon had separated the boxes into two piles. Tosh pointed at the stack on the left, "These guarantee accurate results as soon as three days after a skipped period. Those, on the other hand," she pointed at the pile on the right, "those require a longer waiting time before you can use them. So, the question is, how long ago was your last period?" Tosh picked up another box. "Oh, and this one is digital. Kind of odd."

Gwen thought back and tried to remember. "At least three months." She looked at the boxes and picked one at random from each pile. "We'll get one of each, plus that digital one just in case." She carried her purchase to the counter and added a carton of orange juice to her order. Tosh raised her eyebrows at Gwen. "What? I watched in a film once that you're supposed to drink orange juice when you're pregnant. For the vitamins or something." Tosh just rolled her eyes and waited while Gwen paid for her purchases.

Soon the two were headed over to Tosh's flat, fortunately only located a few blocks away. Once inside, Gwen opened the boxes to pull out the instructions and laughed. "Each box has two tests!" For some reason, this absolutely tickled Gwen, and while Tosh tried to makes sense of the directions, Gwen had fallen onto her side in hysterics. Gwen sobered up rather quickly when she rolled into Tosh's coffee table and one of the boxes landed on the floor next to her. _Shit._

Tosh held out the two non-digital tests. "Alright. These two are fairly simple. You just, erm, pee on the end, cap it, and then wait 3 minutes. A positive sign means you're pregnant, and if it doesn't do anything, you're not." Tosh held up the digital test. "If we get a positive result on the one stick, and a negative on the other, we'll use this one as a tie breaker." Gwen nodded and headed towards Tosh's bathroom.

Five minutes had gone past. Tosh gently knocked on the door. "Gwen? Is everything okay in there?" Gwen laughed and called through the door, "I can't pee!" Tosh rolled her eyes and opened the door a crack, "Then turn on the water, or come out and drink something. It must just be nerves." Tosh heard the tap turn on, so she closed the door and went out into her living room. Gwen soon joined her and Tosh set her kitchen timer for three minutes. They sat in silence listening to the tick-tick-tick of the timer. When it went off, they both jumped.

"I can't look. I can't look. Tosh, will you go look?" Gwen had her head propped up with her hands, elbows resting on her knees. She was so scared. She didn't know if she would be happy or not. Gwen looked up as Tosh slowly walked out, one stick in either hand with a smile on her face. "Gwen? You're pregnant."

Gwen bolted from the room and Tosh could hear retching sounds coming from the bathroom. She listened to Gwen gargling her mouth out with some of Tosh's mouthwash before coming back out to the living room. "You're sure?"

Tosh nodded.

Gwen burst into tears.

Twenty minutes later Gwen had finally calmed down and she was sitting on Tosh's couch sipping some of the orange juice. "I guess I have to tell Owen. Oh my god, I have to tell Owen. I need to see a Doctor. Owen's my doctor. I can't see the father of my baby to confirm that I'm pregnant! Tosh! What can I do?" Gwen started to panic and turned to Tosh for advice. Tosh had never seen Gwen like this before. Usually she was so together, with it, even. She had no idea how she could help.

"Who do you see for your, uhm, female exams?"

"Martha."

"Oh, then that's easy. We'll just call Martha and figure out a way to get you up to London. Hmm. How can we get you to London?"

"We. I want you to come with me. Please?"

Tosh smiled, "Alright."

Gwen called Martha and explained the situation and the three women cooked up the idea of a UNIT sponsored women's event. Tosh quickly put together an official looking flier and e-mailed it to Martha, who would then e-mail it to Jack with a note asking if Gwen and Tosh could go.

Satisfied that everything would go to plan, they returned to Gwen and Owen's flat to celebrate with ice cream and movies. Owen returned home well past midnight to the site of Gwen and Tosh passed out on the couch, DVD menu playing in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The girls pretended to act surprised the following day when Jack suggested they go into London for this "conference" later that week. Gwen and Tosh were actually fairly excited. There rarely was an opportunity for one member of Torchwood to go into London for a day, let alone two of them together.

Gwen still hadn't told Owen yet. She figured she would wait until she got official confirmation from Martha before saying anything. He did wonder why she hadn't ordered anything other than water when they went to the pub together, but he figured she was just going through a no-drinking phase. He didn't even notice when Tosh suggested Gwen stayed back at the hub with her when he and Jack went out on a Weevil hunt. _Men_, Gwen thought, _always so oblivious._

Fortunately she had only had morning sickness twice since finding out, and she was able to pass it off both times as having eaten something off the night before. Of course, Owen insisted on examining her, but she managed to convince him he didn't need to examine her. She knew that as soon as he would go to examine her stomach, he'd know. She even already started to have a very slight bump, though again, Owen hadn't noticed.

The alarm went off and Gwen groaned. "Five more minutes," Owen mumbled into the pillow. He rolled over and grabbed Gwen around the waist, pulling her close. He placed a soft kiss against her ear. "Sure you need to leave so early, sweetheart?" Gwen turned her body to face Owen and kissed him soundly. "Join me in the shower, love?"

Tosh stood outside Owen and Gwen's flat and glanced at her watch. She and Gwen had less than thirty minutes to get to the train station, what in the world was taking her so long? Just then, Gwen and Owen came out of the apartment building and Owen gave Gwen a long kiss before walking towards the car park to head to the hub. "He's enjoying himself this morning, did you tell him?"

"Not yet. I don't know what got into him this morning." She held out her arm and Tosh linked elbows with her. "Shall we?" The two girls laughed and walked arm-in-arm to the Cardiff train station.

When they got to London, Martha was waiting for them. After the three women greeted each other with hugs, Martha got a taxi and headed over to the office of one of her former classmates. She explained to Gwen that if Gwen came into UNIT to have her exam, it would have gone on her official record, and then Jack would receive notification before Gwen and Tosh even left the building. Gwen was grateful, for she knew if Jack found out before Owen, she would never hear the end of it.

Martha confirmed for Gwen that she was definitely expecting, and the scan showed she was ten weeks along. Martha printed off the image for Gwen to show Owen, though Gwen was sure it was only the image of a peanut. They were done around noon, so Martha suggested they get a bite to eat. Gwen and Tosh agreed, with Gwen pointing out that now she has to eat for the little peanut, too.

Martha laughed. "Is that what you're going to call it? A peanut?"

"Well, since we won't know if it's a girl or a boy for another two months, what else can I call it? I can't go around calling it 'it', can I?"

"How about just 'the baby'?" Tosh suggested.

Gwen frowned. "But 'peanut' is cute!" Tosh and Martha both rolled their eyes at her. "Okay, okay. I won't call the baby 'peanut'. I promise."

After Lunch, and some shopping where Gwen picked out a tiny t-shirt that said "trust me, I'm a doctor", the three headed over to Martha's flat to spend some time together before Gwen and Tosh needed to head back to Cardiff.

Martha balanced three cups of coffee on a tray and offered an apology, "I'm afraid this won't be as good as Ianto's coffee. I made decaf." Gwen made a face. "I know, but the caffeine is bad for the baby. You should limit yourself to only two cups of coffee each day unless you switch to decaffeinated. I'll even e-mail Ianto and tell him to keep an eye on you if I have to." Gwen grumbled, but graciously accepted the cup.

"I guess I have to follow my doctor's orders."

"Oh? Did you want me to be your doctor through this? I just assumed you would have Owen take over your check-ups."

"I don't know. I suppose it depends on how Owen reacts to all of this."

"Gwen, he'll be thrilled. Martha, don't listen to her. She's convinced Owen is going to tell her to get out and not want to have anything to do with the baby. I say he'll be stunned, but he'll accept it." Tosh reached over and gave Gwen's hand a squeeze.

"But what if he doesn't want a child? It's not like we have ever talked about having children. I was on birth control for goodness sake." Tears ran down Gwen's face. "I'm so scared to tell him."

Martha walked over and sat down on the other side of Gwen, taking her other hand. "If he gets mad, we'll take care of him, won't we Tosh? Besides, you know Jack will beat him up if he doesn't accept this."

"Oh my god. Jack. What am I going to do about work? Does Torchwood even allow children?"

Tosh laughed. "Well, no one's had any at Torchwood Three, but the people who used to work at Torchwood One had families. I don't think it would be a problem. We might have to hire out for another field agent for a few months and keep you in the hub, but that'll work out. Did you ever read the Employee handbook?" Gwen shook her head. "According to the handbook, Torchwood offers paternity leave and maternity leave, so both you and Owen can be off for three months when the baby is born."

"Three months? You think I want Owen around me all day and all night for three months? You have got to be kidding me." Tosh and Martha laughed.

"Well, looks like I'll be temporarily transferred down to Torchwood, then. If Owen will be taking some time off, you'll need a medic, and I can get the transfer put in early enough to help with field work so you can stay behind." Martha walked over to her computer and started typing. "In fact, I think I can get my superior to agree to send me down next week."

Gwen grinned. "Oh, that would be brilliant! Wait…that means I have to tell Owen soon." Her face fell. "I don't know how to do this."

Martha rummaged in one of the shopping bags and came up with the t-shirt Gwen had picked out earlier. "Why not start with this? It's adorable and I think Owen would get a kick out of it."

"I could….I could try." Gwen took the shirt and shoved it into her bag. "Can I leave the rest of this here for now? I don't want Owen to get suspicious of the bags."

"Sure, I'll bring them down when I come next week." Martha glanced at her watch. "I've got to get you ladies back to the train station, it's almost time for you to head back to Cardiff."


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen and Tosh parted at the Cardiff train station with a hug, a whispered wish of "good luck" from Tosh, and a promise that if Gwen needed to, she could come over to Tosh's flat later. Gwen took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and walked back towards her and Owen's flat.

Gwen stopped off at the market on her way home and picked up a few items she would need to make dinner that evening. She decided she would make Owen a nice meal before telling him about the baby. After all, her mum always said, 'to please a man you need to feed a man'. Not that Gwen believed that, but it couldn't hurt. She knew Owen wouldn't be impressed by a gourmet meal, so she picked out simple ingredients and topped it all off with a fresh cheesecake. She picked up a bottle of sparking cider. If all went well, they'd want to celebrate.

Her family. Oh god, she hadn't thought about her family. Her parents had understood when she broke things off with Rhys. However, Owen had not made a good impression on them at her wedding to Rhys or any of the other times Gwen had tried to take Owen to a family function. _I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. At least we don't have to worry about Owen's family._ Owen had told her on several occasions that his mother hadn't spoken to him since she kicked him out, and he preferred it that way. Gwen paid for her purchases and continued back to her flat.

Owen wasn't home yet, so Gwen decided to take a relaxing bath before starting dinner. That is, until she remembered reading somewhere that pregnant women shouldn't take hot baths because it could boil the baby. Gwen frantically sent a text message to Martha to find out if it was okay. She was sure Martha was probably laughing at her on the receiving end, but Martha simply wrote back that she could take a bath if she wanted, just not to make the water too hot. She was blissfully soaking in the lavender scented tub when she heard Owen enter the flat.

"Gwen? Are you back yet?"

"Taking a bath!" Gwen shifted around in the tub as Owen entered the bathroom to join her, and he wrinkled his nose at the smell. "Ugh, did you have to pick lavender? Why can't you use a more many scent?"

"Because I'm not a man?"

Owens eyes roamed over Gwen's body. "And I am so very glad you aren't." He leaned in to kiss her. "Room for me?"

"Always."

"Give me a mo'," Owen said, beginning to remove his clothing. He left the bathroom for a few minutes and returned, carrying two wine glasses and a bottle. Gwen's face fell. _What do I do? I can't drink, and if I don't accept it, he'll know something is going on_. Gwen smiled at Owen. "Wine?"

Owen held up the bottle of cider Gwen had purchased earlier. "Nah, but this was in the fridge, so I figured you bought it for a reason." He poured two glasses, handed one to Gwen, and climbed into the bathtub behind her. Gwen settled herself between his legs and leaned back, enjoying the feel of his warm chest against hers. Owen leaned forward to clink his glass with hers. "Cheers."

Gwen sipped at her cider and leaned out of the tub to put the glass on the floor. She leaned back into Owen and he wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her close. She entwined their fingers and closed her eyes. "Mmm. This is nice."

Owen rested his glass on the corner of the tub so he could wrap his other arm around her. He lightly stroked her stomach. "I saw steaks in the fridge. Are we cooking tonight?"

"Thought I'd make you a meal. We hardly ever have time to have more than take-away anymore."

Owen lightly nibbled on Gwen's ear and spoke softly, "Let me take you out tonight."

"What about the steaks?"

"Sod the steaks. Put them in the freezer, cook them tomorrow. I don't care. I just want to take you out."

Gwen turned her head around so she could kiss him. "You know, that will require getting out of the bath." Owen groaned. Gwen smiled, "Well, maybe just a few more minutes."

Gwen frantically went through her wardrobe, trying to find a dress that wouldn't show the tiny bulge. She didn't think anyone else could tell if they looked at her, but she knew it was there, and she wasn't ready to draw attention to the fact yet. She finally settled on a skirt and a shirt that could be bunched around her waist to camouflage her bump.

"You look gorgeous," Owen told her as he walked into the room. "Ready?" Gwen took his offered arm and they headed out of the flat.

Owen took her to a small Italian bistro tucked away in a corner of the city. She was a bit nervous about the possibility of ordering wine, but to her surprise, Owen ordered them each a glass of sparkling cider. Gwen picked at her chicken and barely ate any of her salad.

"Gwen? Are you feeling well?" Owen leaned across the table and pressed a hand against her forehead. "You don't feel warm, but we can go home if you're not feeling well." Gwen shook her head.

"No Owen, I'm fine." Gwen pushed her food around on the plate some more, and took a small bite to try to appease Owen.

"Are you sure?" Owen really was concerned. It wasn't like Gwen to ignore a meal.

"Yes." Gwen ate another forkful and forced herself to swallow it. Truth was, she knew the baby needed her to eat, but her stomach was churning. She still wasn't sure how Owen would react. Wait, did he suspect? Was that why he ordered her the sparkling cider and was trying to get her to eat? The thought that Owen might already know was a calming thought, and it allowed Gwen to finish her meal.

Owen ordered desert, and while they waited for it to arrive, he reached across the table and grasped her hand. "Gwen? I, uh, know we've been together for a while," He paused. She panicked. _What? He's going to break up with me and I'm having his baby?_ Tears filled Gwen's eyes and she snatched her hand away. "Gwen, what's wrong? Don't cry."

"Please don't leave me, Owen," she whispered. Owen moved so he was standing behind her and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm not. What made you think that?"

"I…I don't know. What did you want to say?"

Owen leaned down and gave Gwen a light kiss. "I love you."

"You love me? Owen, I love you too!" Gwen stood up so she could hug Owen. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I have something to tell you, too." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Owen's jaw dropped. "P-p-pregnant?" he stuttered out, taking a step backwards and nearly toppling the table. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes. We're having a baby." Gwen said calmly, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. What if he didn't want this?

Owen swallowed and looked at her with a bewildered look on his face. "So that's why…. sparkling cider…throwing up…. baby? Oi, I need to sit down." Owen sat back down in his chair and put his head in his hands, gripping at his hair with his fingers. He glanced up at Gwen. "Baby?"

Gwen approached Owen's side of the table and knelt down in front of him. She removed his hands from his head and held them in hers. She tilted her head so she could look into his eyes. "I love you, and I'm having your baby."

"I'm gonna be a dad? I'm gonna be a da-" he fainted and fell off the chair.

When Owen came to, he discovered he had been laid out on the floor, tie off and collar unbuttoned. All the tables near theirs had been cleared of patrons, and he was looking up into Tosh's face. _Tosh? Why was she here? Where was Gwen?_

"Er, hi, Tosh."

"How are you feeling?" Tosh helped Owen sit up and handed him a glass of water.

"I'm alright. Just a bit of a shock. Where's Gwen?"

"She's sitting over at the bar. She wasn't sure if you wanted to see her."

"You sent my pregnant girlfriend to the bar?!" Owen's voice started rising, "What were you thinking?"

"Relax, Owen. She's drinking water. And hey, that's the first time I ever heard you call Gwen your girlfriend. Good for you."

"I what? Of course Gwen is my girlfriend. We only live together and are having a baby," he spat out. Wait, what was Tosh doing there? "Tosh, why are you here?"

"Gwen called me. She said you passed out and she didn't know what to do."

"Oh. So you know?" Tosh nodded. Owen looked closer at Tosh and saw she was dressed up. "Tosh, you're dressed up, were you on a date?" Tosh blushed and nodded again. "Good for you, but a word of advice, leaving your date to see another man, not such a good idea."

"Oh-wen!" Tosh smacked his arm. "Not funny. And yes, I know. I was with her when she realized it. Are you happy?"

Owen's face lit up in a huge grin. "Tosh, I'm gonna be a dad! I never thought this would happen," he paused. "Well, to be fair, I'm surprised no one else has told me I'm the father of their kid yet, but I'm going to be a dad!" He grabbed her in a hug and spun her around.

"Hey, don't you think you should do that to Gwen? Want me to bring her back over?"

"Please."

Tosh brought Gwen over to where Owen was and then swiftly disappeared, back to her date.

Owen picked up Gwen and planted a kiss on her lips. "We're having a baby!" He slowly spun her around. "Gwen, you couldn't have made me happier. I love you, and I'm going to love our baby."

Gwen looked at Owen skeptically. "Does this mean the snarky bastard I fell in love with is no more?"

"Nah. Wouldn't be me if I wasn't, love." He kissed her nose. "Come on, let's go home so we can celebrate properly." He signaled the waiter and handed him several notes. "Ought to cover it, mate." The waiter stared down at the wad of cash.

"Sir? That's way too much." Owen grinned at the waiter.

"I don't care. My girlfriend is having my baby!"

Back at their flat, Owen started pacing around. _What if I'm rubbish at being a father? It's not like my own was ever around._ Owen was afraid to voice his concerns to Gwen. He wanted to be there for her and their baby no matter what. "Gwen, are we going to call the baby Cooper or Harper?"

"I was sort of hoping for a first name to go along with the last name." Gwen dodged the pillow Owen tossed at her. "Hey! There's a baby in me. Be gentle."

Owen walked over to Gwen and rested his hands on her stomach. He got down on his knees and pressed his lips to her belly. "Hi, baby. I'm your daddy. I'm really not as much of a cock-up as your mummy will tell you I am." Gwen smacked him lightly. "No cursing in front of the baby!"

"I suppose drinking and shagging is out, too?"

"Think you can only shag me?" Owen responded with a kiss, sneaking a hand under her shirt. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," Gwen said, allowing Owen to lead her to their bedroom.

Hours later they were snuggled under the covers. Gwen glanced over at the clock and noticed it was still early, at least compared to what time they usually got to go to sleep. She snuggled into Owen's arms, just enjoying the feel of his arms around her. "You know, soon we won't be able to do this."

"Why not?"

"I'll get big, and fat, and you won't be able to fit your arms around me." Gwen made a face.

Owen laughed. "And you'll still be beautiful. How far along are you?"

"Martha said about ten weeks."

"Martha? You saw Martha?" Gwen could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Well, I couldn't exactly ask you, the father of my baby, to do the scan to see if I really was pregnant, could I?"

" I suppose not. But I want to do your future check-ups."

"_With_ Martha."

"Why?"

"Are you going to deliver our baby and hold my hand at the same time?"

"Point."

Gwen turned to look at him. "I suppose we have to tell Jack and Ianto soon. Oh God, what if Jack fires me for getting pregnant? He'll give me retcon and I'll forget about you, and is retcon even okay for a baby? Oh God. What if I forget I'm pregnant? What if I just think I'm getting fat and then someday I wind up delivering a baby into a toilet? What if I forget how to be a mum. Wait, I don't know how to be a mum. Owen!" His name came out as a hysterical cry.

"Gwen, calm down. I don't know how to be a dad either, but I reckon we can figure it out as we go along. Jack won't fire you. If he fires you, who will fill out all his bloody reports neatly?" Gwen snorted. "You won't give birth in a toilet. I promise. And you'll be a great mum. It's me we have to worry about. My dad left when I was little, I don't even remember him. It's not like my mum was actually a good parent, either." Owen sighed into Gwen's hair. "But I promise you, Gwen, that I will be the best dad I can be to our baby."

"Thank you."

Gwen had started to drift to sleep and was hoping Owen had remembered to set an alarm when Owen softly said her name.

" 'M sleepin'. Go 'way." Gwen rolled over to turn her back to Owen.

Owen chuckled. "I need to ask you a question now."

"Can it wait 'til morning?"

"Nope."

"Bastard. What is it?"

Owen fumbled in the side table drawer until he found what he was looking for. "Marry me?" He held a small velvet box in front of Gwen's face.

Gwen sat up, not caring that the blanket had fallen down to her waist. "What?"

Owen slowly opened the box. "Will you marry me?"

"Are you asking me because I'm having your baby," Gwen asked slowly, "because if you are, I'm going to lamp you one. Baby or no baby."

"Gwen, I'm not that much of a bastard. I've had this for several weeks now."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I'll marry you. I love you. Can we go back to sleep now?" Gwen stifled a yawn. It's not that she wasn't excited, but did he have to ask her at two in the morning?

Owen kissed her and placed the ring on her finger. "Sure. I love you, too."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Gwen woke up to the sound of not one, but two mobile phones going off. Of course, she and Owen had different tones set as their ringers, and the combination of the two clashed together in a very unpleasant manner. She pulled the blanket over her head and mumbled at Owen, "Turn it off".

Groggily, Owen made a grab for the phone closest to him and answered. "What?"

Gwen could hear the muffled voice of Jack coming through the earpiece, berating Owen for the two of them not being at the hub yet and she groaned. "Ow'n? Tell Jack 'm sleepy." Owen turned towards Gwen and laughed at the sight of his fiancé with her head under the covers. The small diamond solitaire glinted on her hand in the early morning light, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Jack? Can you give us an hour?" The other mobile in the room started ringing again. "And tell Ianto to stop calling Gwen's phone! She's laying right next to me!" Owen hit the off button and threw the phone down before grabbing Gwen's phone and shutting it off as well. He got back under the covers and pulled Gwen close to him. He was going to make the most of their short time in bed this morning.

"Mmm. Can we stay in bed?"

"We could, but I told Jack we would be in in an hour." Gwen groaned. "But we have good news to tell everyone, yeah? That'll be fun."

Gwen smiled and held her hand out to admire the ring she hadn't actually paid attention to the night before. It was simple, yet pretty. Owen had apparently been listening when she was complaining about how garish the ring Rhys had given her was, and he made sure he picked out something simple. "Yeah, we do. I'm going to be Mrs. Doctor Owen Harper," she grabbed Owen and kissed him deeply. "Have I told you how happy I am? I know I didn't sound it last night, but…ask me again?" Owen laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Please Owen?"

"Gwen Elizabeth Cooper, will you marry me?" Gwen threw her arms around him.

"Oh yes! Yes I will!" Owen kissed her and lowered her back down to the bed. He nibbled on her ear and was starting to kiss his way down her jaw when he heard Gwen murmur.

"Jack."

"Name's Owen, love. Try not to forget it." He cheekily said.

"Owen, we have to tell Jack about the baby today. I'm scared. Are you sure he won't fire me?"

"Gwen, he won't fire you. I promise. And Jack'll be happy for us. Besides, our baby can call him Uncle Jack. He'll like that. Uncle Jack, and Aunties Tosh and Ianto." Gwen giggled.

"Auntie Ianto? I don't think he'll like that too much."

"Too bad. I'm going to teach our kid to call him that."

"Uhm, no." Gwen stretched. "Alright, I guess we need to get up so we can get to work on time. Can I have a coffee?"

"It'll be decaf." Gwen made a face. "I promise, you can have real coffee when we get to the hub. Besides, would you rather drink my coffee, or Ianto's?" Gwen pretended to think about it before answering, "Ianto's".

"That's what I thought." Owen headed towards their kitchen to start the coffee, a grin plastered to his face. He still couldn't quite believe that not only was he getting married to Gwen, but also they were going to have a baby together. He still had doubts about his ability to be a good father and husband, but he was sure it would all come to him. He was actually fairly surprised that the idea of being exclusive to one person for the rest of his life didn't bother him. It was Gwen, though. He had started to fall for her a long time ago, really. He looked around the kitchen and realized they would need to babyproof the flat. The first thing to go was going to have to be the big wooden block holding all those knives. Owen picked it up and placed it on top of the microwave. Hmm. He would have to get some of those safety catches for the cabinets, too. He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts by the slurping sound of the coffee maker, signaling it was almost done brewing.

After Owen left the bedroom, Gwen got out of bed and stood in front of the full-length mirror, examining herself from every angle. It was really hard to tell if she was pregnant, or just getting fat. The small bump really looked more like she had one too many beers instead of carrying a new life. She turned to the side and studied her breasts. No change. She thought pregnant women were supposed to get a larger chest, something about making milk for the baby. She wrinkled her nose at the thought of breastfeeding. No way. That would just completely ruin things for her in bed with Owen. Did that make her a bad mother? She hoped not. She turned again and looked over her shoulder at her backside. There. There's where some of the weight went.

Owen came in carrying two cups of coffee. "Now that's what I like to see when I walk into a room." He kissed her. "What were you doing?"

"Looking for change. Owen, would I be a bad mother if I don't breastfeed?" Owen sat the cups of coffee down, put his hands on her hips and turned her back around so they were both looking in the mirror.

"Gwen, you will be a wonderful mother. Look at you. You're positively glowing."

"I don't feel pregnant. I just feel like I've gotten fat."

"No. Gwen, sweetheart, you're beautiful. And that's our baby in there." He tugged her towards the shower. "Come on, love. Let's get showered and into work so we can see what wonderful thing Jack has in store for us today."

An hour and a half later, Gwen and Owen walked through the cog-wheeled door.

"You're late. I told you to be here forty-five minutes ago."

Gwen grinned sheepishly at Jack as Ianto handed her a cup of coffee. She took a sip and promptly spit it out. "Ugh, Ianto, what did you do to the coffee this morning?"

Ianto grinned. "Well, I made you decaf. Tosh told me that you would want it that way." Gwen tossed a glare in Tosh's direction. "Ianto, could I please have some real coffee?" She handed her cup back to Ianto with her left hand, and Ianto saw something sparkle.

"Should I fetch some champagne instead?"

Jack was puzzled. "Why do we need champagne?" Ianto gestured to Gwen's ring. Jack glared. "Gwen. Owen. My office. NOW."


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I'm heading out of town to go to Shamockfest in DC this weekend. If I'm not too tired, I'll update, otherwise no updates until Monday or Tuesday. Sorry!

Chapter 6

Jack held up Gwen's left hand in front of their faces. "What is this?"

"I do believe that's an engagement ring, Jack," Owen said dryly. "You know, that thing men give women when they want to get married."

"No." Jack's voice was firm.

Gwen snatched her hand back from Jack and reached out to grasp Owen's. "I'm sorry, did you just try to tell us we couldn't get married?" She glared, "I do believe Owen and I are able to make our own decisions, _Captain_, and we do not need your permission."

"I forbid it."

"Sorry, mate. No can do. I'm in love with Gwen, and I'm going to marry her. What's your problem with this, anyway?"

Jack raked his fingers through his hair. Marriage changed people, as far as he was concerned, and not for the better. Besides, how could he send either of them out into a potentially dangerous situation with a clear conscience, knowing the other would be back at the hub, worrying. No. He couldn't let them get married.

Gwen squeezed Owen's hand and gave him a glance as if to say, 'and we still have to tell him about the baby, too.' Owen squeezed back and pulled her closer so he could wrap his arm around her waist for support. The look he gave back seemed to tell her, 'it'll be okay.'

Jack was getting frustrated. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Gwen had no idea what either of them had done.

"That-that-that thing! The talking with the eyes and the touches!" Jack gestured madly over at the two. His voice was rising, and it caught the attention of Tosh and Ianto, who both stood close enough to Jack's office to rush in if anyone needed their help, but far enough away to not be intruding. Tosh was worried about Gwen. She was sure getting stressed out would be bad for the baby. She hadn't exactly told Ianto about the pregnancy this morning, but she just happened to let it slip that Gwen would need decaffeinated coffee and Ianto, being the smart man that he is, figured it out. Tosh desperately prayed for the alarm to go off so Jack would stop yelling at her friends.

Ianto didn't understand. Jack didn't have a problem with the two of them being in a relationship, so why was he so buggered about Gwen and Owen? It's not like he didn't know the two were involved and living together. They had been sharing Owen's flat for the past year. He couldn't believe that Jack was so dense he thought the two of them were honestly _just_ sharing a living space. Anyone with two eyes could tell that Owen had been falling in love with Gwen. Ianto nearly dropped his teacup when he heard Gwen's raised voice.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm in love, Jack. Just because you don't have the nerve to tell Ianto you love him, doesn't mean that I can't tell Owen." Owen winced. This was not going to turn out well. Gwen shouldn't have brought that up. He moved his hand from her waist to her stomach and started tracing soothing shapes in an attempt to calm her and the baby down, a sight that did not get lost on Jack.

"Stop touching her!" Jack roared. Owen was suddenly very happy for the deep desk that separated Jack from them.

Owen too a deep breath to calm himself before calmly saying, "No." Jack raised his eyebrows at Owen, as if daring him to say anything else. "Look, Jack. You may be able to control what we do while we're at work, but you cannot control our lives outside. What's the big deal?"

"You, Owen. You're the big deal."

"I'm sorry?" Owen was honestly puzzled. He knew Jack fancied Gwen back before she had married Rhys, but he was fairly certain he got over it when Gwen got married the first time. Besides which, Jack and Ianto seemed quite cosy together. Owen knew Ianto was listening. One wrong word, and Jack might find himself without his little tea boy to shag.

"Owen. You don't love. You shag. I've seen it. You shagged Suzie, you shagged Gwen when she first got here, you tortured Tosh for a few months, and let's not forget Diane, shall we? One _week_, and you claimed you were in love with her. So forgive me if I see this all ending in tears."

"That was a long time ago, Jack. It's really not fair bringing up my past. I could do the same exact thing to you, you know."

"I'm not trying to marry one of your employees."

Gwen interrupted. "Stop it, both of you! Jack, I love Owen and we've been together for quite some time now. He loves me."

"Oh yeah? And what about all those nights we've seen him down at the pub? What if he still shags other people after you're married?"

"Then he shags other people. That's not going to change my feelings for him." Gwen gave Owen a look that Owen translated to mean 'but don't you dare shag other people'.

"I'm not going to be shagging other people, Jack. Ever since I realized I was in love with her, I haven't shagged anyone else. Jack, why won't you understand?"

"Will either of you be able to concentrate on your work if one of you is sent out to do field work and the other stays here? Or if the two of you are on separate teams on a mission? What if one of you gets hurt? Would you be able to stand back and continue with your job?"

"Now Jack, that's not exactly fair. I am the medic on this team. If Gwen gets hurt, she gets treatment in the field just like everyone else," Owen added in a mutter, "and she won't be doing field work for at least two years."

"What did you just say?"

Owen spoke a little louder. "I said, Gwen won't be doing any field work for at least two years."

"Oh? And why's that?" Gwen chose that moment to speak up.

"I'm pregnant, Jack."

Ianto heard the smashing of something breakable, and he wondered who had thrown it and if he should go in to clean it up. Tosh rested her hand on his arm to stop him. "I have a feed of the CCTV in Jack's office," she said softly, "he didn't throw it at anyone." Ianto nodded and turned towards Tosh's station so he could silently watch the conversation.

Jack had thrown a glass paperweight at the wall, causing Gwen to flinch and Owen to take a step in front of her. "You're pregnant?" Jack stared incredulously at the couple. "Oh, well, then that just changes everything, doesn't it?" He began to pace behind his desk. "You know Owen, it's really quite noble of you to offer to marry her, but you don't have to. You know the kind of equipment we have here. We can take care of this and the two of you can forget about getting married."

Gwen looked up and looked Jack straight in the eye. "No," she said softly. "This is what I want. This is what we want. If you can't accept that, then I suggest you put in a transfer for the two of us to go elsewhere, because we are not getting rid of this baby. We _are_ getting married, and we don't need your blessing or permission. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm feeling a bit nauseated." Gwen left the room and headed in the direction of the bathroom, Tosh following behind to make sure she would be all right.

Owen sat down on the couch in Jack's office and ran his fingers through his hair. "You know, Jack. You're a bloody bastard. I'm a bastard, too, but this? This really takes the cake. The fact that you could even think of asking Gwen to do something like that or to think that I was marrying her only because she was having my baby, that just really makes you an arsehole."

"I'm sorry, Owen. I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah? You don't need to apologize to me. I know you're a bloody wanker. You need to go apologize to Gwen. But I tell you what, Jack. If she's not willing to forgive you and she feels uncomfortable working here, we _will_ put in for a transfer elsewhere."

Jack sighed. He couldn't afford to lose his best medic and field agent just because he was jealous of them. "I'll go find her." Jack swooped out of the room and ignored Ianto's hasty "Sir?" as he followed Gwen's earlier steps.

Owen left Jack's office and rested a hand on Ianto's shoulder. "You really know how to pick them, don't you?" Ianto gave Owen a dirty look. "Oh, and Jack threw a paperweight while we were in there. Glass everywhere. Have fun." Owen whistled a happy tune and headed down to his lab. He knew Jack and Gwen needed to talk, and he knew Gwen would come find him when they were finished.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jack paused outside the bathroom door. The muffled sounds of someone losing their breakfast could be heard, coupled with sobbing. He could hear Tosh trying to calm Gwen down, even suggesting the stress wasn't good for the baby. He noticed once that was said the sobbing seemed to have stopped, so he knocked on the door. Before either woman could say 'come in', he pushed open the door.

Gwen was sitting on the floor next to the toilet, her eyes red-rimmed and the hair that had fallen out of her clip sticking to her clammy skin. Jack was used to seeing Gwen as the strong woman, and it was hard for him to accept that he had done this to her. He took a few steps towards Gwen.

"Go away, Jack."

"I think we need to talk." Gwen turned herself so her back was to Jack.

"Why? So you can tell me more ways I can get rid of my baby?" Tosh's eyes grew wide at this statement. Gwen hadn't told her _that_.

"I, uhm, think I'll go check and see if Owen needs any help with anything. Gwen, are you going to be alright?"

"Thanks Tosh," Gwen glanced over at Jack. "Yeah, I think I'll be okay. Send Owen down in about fifteen minutes though, please?" Tosh nodded and backed out of the bathroom. She finally turned herself fully to Jack. "You have fifteen minutes to apologize, or I walk out that door. And I'll take Owen with me."

Jack crouched down besides Gwen. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt. Do you honestly think Owen will stay with you for the rest of your life? You didn't even last two months with Rhys, what makes you think it will be different with Owen?"

Gwen glared through her tears. "You obviously don't know Owen very well, Captain Harkness. Have you ever stopped to see what he does when he goes out? For the past eight months he's been home with me no later than one in the morning. He goes to the pub, has a few drinks, and he comes home to I me /I because he loves me and he wants to be with me."

No, Jack hadn't known. He hadn't known how serious Owen was about Gwen. "But Gwen. He asked you to marry him just because you are having his baby."

"Wrong again. He pulled this ring out of the bedside table and proposed to me the same night I told him about the baby. He said he had been thinking about it for a few weeks."

"But Gwen, what about me? Don't I matter to you?"

"Of course you matter to me, Jack. You're one of my closest friends. But if you try to prevent this, I will hurt you." She shook her fist to emphasize her point. Jack was stuck between the proverbial rock and a hard place. He didn't want to lose Gwen, but at the same time, he didn't want her to stay and be with Owen, either. It's not that he didn't like Owen; he just felt Owen wasn't good enough for Gwen. Jack sighed. Asking her one more time couldn't hurt, could it?

"Are you sure you want to have this baby, Gwen? You know the kind of technology we have around here. Owen can use the singularity scalpel and it would be gone in an instant. You don't even have to decide now. You can always make the decision in a few weeks." If it was possible for Gwen's earlier glare to get more menacing, it just had.

"Don't you ever suggest to me that I abort my baby ever again! I can't believe the nerve of you! I thought you came in here to apologize, but I see I was wrong! Well, sorry, _Captain_, but you've just lost two team members. I'll be packing up my desk now." Gwen started to get up off the floor and Jack laid a hand on her arm.

"Wait, Gwen. I'm sorry. Please don't leave Torchwood. We're your family, aren't we? You're my family, and I promise I won't say anything more about Owen or getting rid of the baby." Gwen softened a little at his words.

"Maybe. But you have a lot to make up for, mister. If you upset me and Peanut again, I'll put in a transfer to Torchwood Two. And I'll take Owen with me."

Jack chuckled. "Peanut?"

"It looked like a peanut on the scan. Martha and Tosh made me promise not to call it Peanut, but I don't like calling it an it, and we won't know if we're having a boy or a girl for another few weeks."

"I'm so sorry, Gwen. I didn't know how close you and Owen were. I didn't know you actually wanted to have a baby with him. I just thought it might have been better to forget it had ever happened. I'm sorry. What can I do so you will forgive me?" He gave her puppy dog eyes. Gwen threw some wadded up toilet paper at him.

"First, you can help the pregnant woman off the floor. Then, you can get Ianto to bring me _real_ coffee. Owen said I can have two cups of the real stuff and Ianto's is the best. After that, you owe Owen one huge apology. If he accepts it, we'll still let you be Uncle Jack."

"Uncle? Really?" Jack was surprised.

Gwen shrugged. "Why not? Owen and I were talking about it this morning. Uncle Jack, and Auntie Tosh, and Owen wants to call Ianto Auntie Ianto, but I don't think he'd like that very much, so he can be Uncle Ianto." Gwen had a soft smile on her face, and seemed to be glowing as she talked about the baby. Jack sighed and hoisted himself off the floor before offering a hand to Gwen. Before he let go of her hand, he pulled her in close and embraced her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and managed to whisper "Congratulations, mummy" before Owen walked into the bathroom.

"Oi! What are you doing with my fiancé?" Owen glared at Jack even as Gwen untangled herself from his arms and moved closer to Owen. Owen wrapped his arms around her waist from behind so she could lean backwards on him for support.

"Just congratulating her, Owen."

"Gwen, sweetheart, why do you look like you've been crying? What did this wanker say to you?" He reached up and tenderly wiped the drying tears off Gwen's face.

Gwen turned around and put her hands on her hips. "What did I tell you about cursing in front of the baby?"

"Er? Don't do it?" Owen glared over at Jack, who was trying to hide his amusement. "Oi, you think this is funny? Just wait until you say something in front of her she doesn't like!"

"Oh, don't worry. Jack has a lot to make up for. Now, I do believe I am owed some coffee, aren't I, Jack?" Gwen smiled sweetly and left the two most important men in her life alone.

"Er, Owen?" Jack wasn't sure where to start. "I think I still owe you an apology."

"Damn right you do. What right do you have suggesting I wouldn't have married Gwen if it wasn't for the baby?" Owen balled his hands into fists. He had promised Tosh he wouldn't hurt the captain _too_ much, but he deserved it.

"I…you heard that?"

"Tosh turned on the microphone in here. She wanted to make sure no one got hurt. I heard everything you said to her. It was nice to know you think so highly of me." Owen reached out and slammed Jack into the wall. Jack's eyes rolled back in his head for a moment before he reached out and placed his hands on Owen's arms in an attempt at pushing the other man away.

"Owen, I'm sorry. I was just concerned for Gwen."

Owen pushed Jack back into the wall. "Look. I know you fancied Gwen at one point, but she picked _me_, yeah? I love Gwen, and Gwen loves me. You can't just swan in and try to change things just because you don't like them."

"Owen, I said I was sorry."

"Yeah? So am I. I'm sorry I ever thought you'd be happy for us." Owen punched Jack in the face and watched Jack sink down to the floor. He turned his back on his captain and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Owen found Gwen pestering Ianto for a cup of "real coffee", as she was calling it. 

"Ianto, Owen and Martha both said I could have some. Martha even said I have to have caffeine or it could hurt the baby if I go through withdrawal." Ianto once again held out the cup of decaffeinated coffee. 

"No. You're pregnant, and pregnant women can't have caffeine. How about I make you a nice cup of tea instead?" 

Gwen glared. She tentatively asked, "Earl Grey?" even though she already knew the answer would be no.

"Green." Gwen made a face, wrinkling her nose at the idea.

"No thank you. Please, please, _please_, can I have some real coffee?" Gwen was bordering on the edge of whinging. 

"No," came Ianto's firm reply. Owen decided he had better intervene before Gwen decided to hurt the Welshman. 

"Oh, just give her the bloody cup of coffee, Ianto. It won't hurt her. Just keep track, yeah? She can have two cups, and she didn't have any at home." Owen watched as Gwen smiled and shot Ianto a look that seemed to say, "I told you so." When Gwen smiled, her whole face lit up and Owen doubted that even the most depressed person wouldn't crack a smile of his or her own after seeing one of hers. 

Ianto grudgingly went to make Gwen some caffeinated coffee and Gwen turned to Owen. Wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him close enough so she could rest her head on his shoulder, she tilted her head and landed a kiss on his jaw. "Thanks, love."

Owen hugged Gwen close and rested his head on top of hers. "Wouldn't want you to start getting any more hormonal than you already are." 

Gwen pulled back and smacked him on the arm. "I am _not_ hormonal!" Owen pulled her close again. "Whatever you say, dear." He tilted her head up to give her a kiss. "We should probably take you down to the lab, make sure everything is alright. You got pretty worked up earlier."

Gwen consented and followed Owen down to his medical area. She hopped up on top of the metal table. "What do you need me to do?" Gwen neatly folded her hands on her lap and looked at Owen expectantly. 

"I love it when you do what I say." 

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Cheeky bastard. You know what I meant."

"Gwen, dear, no cursing in front of the baby. It's going to cost you."

Gwen raised her eyebrows at Owen. "Oh?"

Owen strode over to the table and settled himself between her legs and passionately kissed her. He had his arms wrapped around her stroking her hair lightly. Her hands were trapped between their bodies, so she simply fisted her hands in his shirt as she let him deepen the kiss. "Wanted to do that all morning," he spoke against her lips. "You are sexy when you're angry."

Gwen laughed and pushed him away. "I'll show you angry if you don't get on with this. What do you need to do?" 

"Just want to check the baby's heartbeat. 'S not fair you had Martha perform the initial examination." Owen lifted Gwen's shirt and began to apply ultrasound gel to her stomach. Gwen shivered at the touch. "Sorry, love, I can't warm it up for you." He gently smoothed the gel down and reached for the Doppler instrument that would allow him to detect the baby's heartbeat. "We just press this on your stomach and position it and listen carefully. Do you hear it?" Gwen nodded. "That's our baby!" Owen carefully cleaned off all the gel and then gave Gwen's stomach a kiss. 

Gwen smiled. And to think, she was almost afraid to tell Owen she was pregnant. He seemed to be taking it fairly well. She grabbed Owen by the lapel of his lab coat and pulled his face up to hers. "Thank you." 

"For what?"

"For being happy about this, for being okay with this, for taking such good care of me." She kissed him. It wasn't a passionate or demanding kiss, but Gwen poured a lot of love into the kiss. 

"You're having my baby. Of course I'm happy and am going to take care of you. Speaking of, did Martha start you on any prenatal vitamins?" Gwen shook her head. "We'll have to go get you some. It's very important you take vitamins every day." 

Gwen nodded and yawned. "I'm tired. Someone proposed to me at two in the morning." 

Owen chuckled. "It couldn't wait. Did you want to take a short nap on the couch?"

"Nap with me?"

"Sure." Owen walked over to the couch and found a pillow to rest at one end. He laid down and motioned for Gwen to lay on top of him and then pulled a blanket off the back of the couch to cover them. He wasn't tired, but he couldn't deny her anything right now.

Ianto bustled around the kitchenette making Gwen her coffee. Neither Gwen nor Owen had actually come out and told him that she was expecting, but it had become painfully obvious even before she would have told Owen. She had gotten sick a few times, and was trying to pass it off as a stomach bug, but Ianto had known the real reason, especially after she had put in her request for orange juice. 

While he was making coffee for Gwen, he figured he might as well bring Owen a cup, too. He carried the cups out of the kitchenette and paused seeing Gwen curled up asleep on top of a very awake Owen. Owen put his finger to his lips and indicated for Ianto to leave the coffee on the coffee table. It'd get cold, but Owen knew Gwen would drink it when she woke up.

Tosh had been listening to Owen and Jack's fight and after hearing Owen leave the room, decided she would go check on Jack. She found him slumped against the wall where Owen had left him, blood seeping out of his nose and what looked like a black eye starting to develop. "Jack? Are you alright?"

Jack groaned and groggily got to his feet. "Yeah, I think I'm fine," he glanced in the mirror above the sink. "Well, I've been better." Tosh managed a small smile and got a damp paper towel to clean some of the blood off of Jack's face. 

"Guess you can't go to Owen to patch you up." Jack grunted in response. "You know, you really did screw up this time, Jack. Owen might never forgive you." Seeing that she had stopped the blood flow from Jack's nose, she left the room with a small wave for Jack. Tosh did not want to get in the middle of things. She just had wanted to make sure their captain hadn't been hurt too badly. 

Jack stayed in the restroom after Tosh had left, gingerly touching his eye and noticing in the mirror that Owen had done a pretty good job of things. He touched his nose and winced. Light purple bruises covered the bridge of his nose and met the bruises forming around his eye. Still, he had gotten worse in his life from an angry husband. 

Husband. Now that was a word Jack had never thought he would associate with Owen, but here he was, thinking about it. Gwen would become a wife, for the second time, and a mother. He could see Gwen as a mother. She'd make an excellent mother, but why did the small child he pictured her holding have blue eyes? Gwen had hazel eyes that sometimes seemed green, and Owen had brown eyes. Jack shook himself out of his dream with a shock as he saw himself enter the image and hold Gwen close. No. He needed to get Gwen out of his head. She was going to marry Owen, and he was going to let her go. 


	9. Chapter 9

Notes: Sorry if there was any confusion last chapter with Jack's dream. Gwen is having Owen's baby. Jack was only daydreaming about Gwen. Also, I've been getting a lot of suggestions/ideas from people on what you want to see, and I think that's great! Everything won't fit into this fic, however, so I ask that you head over to my writing community on LJ and post your suggestions in the suggestions entry. 

Chapter Nine

Jack trudged up the steps back into the hub and paused near the couch where Owen had fallen asleep under Gwen, holding her close with one of his hands protectively over her belly. Jack had to admit, Owen was being very protective of Gwen lately. Maybe Owen wouldn't make as bad of a husband and father as he had thought. He left the sleeping couple and continued on to his office, where Ianto already had a cup of coffee waiting for him.

Jack needed to write to UNIT to request a temporary staff member. He could have tried recruiting someone on his own, but since this was only temporary, he didn't want to have to deal with wiping his or her memories afterwards. He filled out the request and explained that the post would be at least twenty months long, figuring Gwen would be out of field work starting immediately. If Gwen chose to not return to the field and just wanted to work at the hub afterwards, he would then need someone new permanently. He added onto the request that in about seven months they would need a medic for four months, while their doctor went on paternity leave. He secretly hoped for Martha. 

Martha's superior chuckled as he read the request from Torchwood Three and called Martha into his office. "Your little plan worked. Captain Harkness has requested a replacement agent for the next twenty months. Are you sure you want to be sent there? I am under the impression you would not be doing medical work right away."

Martha shook her head. "Yes sir. I would like to be sent to assist. Since I have already worked with Torchwood Three before I feel it would be beneficial to send someone they are comfortable with." 

"Very well, Martha. I will send the captain an email and inform him to expect the replacement on Monday. I assume you want this to remain a surprise?"

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir."

Gwen groggily awoke to find herself laying on top of her sleeping fiancé. She noticed the cups of coffee sitting on the table, and she gently got up and reached for a cup. It was cold, but it would have to do. She slowly sipped the cold coffee, savoring every sip as she watched Owen sleep. She rarely got this opportunity since in the mornings she was always the one who hated to get up and Owen would have to bribe her out of bed with coffee. She softly stroked his face until he woke up. "Hey sleepyhead."

"How long were we asleep?" Owen sat up and rubbed his neck. Sleeping on the Torchwood couch was not a comfortable thing to do. He saw Gwen was almost finished her cold cup of coffee and he made sure he grabbed his cup before she drank it herself. 

Gwen looked at her watch. "Hmmm. About fourty-five minutes, it looks like. I'm surprised no one woke us up." 

"Must not be anything going on right now. How are you feeling?"

Gwen took the last sip of her coffee. "Better, now."

"Good." Owen winced as he moved his neck. "I hate sleeping on this bloody couch. Always leaves a crick in my neck." 

"Aw, come here you big baby." Gwen positioned herself behind Owen and began rubbing his shoulders. 

"That feels good, but shouldn't I be doing that to you?"

Gwen just raised her eyebrows from behind Owen, and then leaned down to whisper in his ear, "You know what a massage will do to me. Do you want to do that right here in the hub where everyone can see us?" She nipped at his ear, receiving a groan in reply.

"Oh, woman, the things you do to me." Gwen was getting ready to climb around and sit in Owen's lap and do to him a few of those things when Tosh's computer beeped, signaling rift activity. Owen sighed and stood up, helping Gwen up before heading over to Tosh's computer. 

"What is it?" He peered at her screen, trying to decipher the codes that flashed across the screen. 

"I'm not sure. Something's come through the rift. Humanoid, as far as I can tell. Possibly another Weevil." Tosh picked up her earpiece and turned it on. "Jack? Rift activity. What do you want us to do?" 

Jack descended from his office and everyone could see the damage Owen had inflicted on him. Gwen shot Owen a glare and he winced. There wouldn't be any shagging tonight, that was for sure. He might even have to sleep out on the couch, or worse, in the hub. "Owen, Tosh, with me. Ianto, take over the monitoring." Owen ran back over to his workstation and grabbed his jacket and gun and saw Gwen tucking her gun into the back of her pants. 

"What are you doing?" Owen strode over and removed the gun from Gwen's pants. 

"Er, going with you?"

"No. I don't think so. You are not putting yourself or the baby at risk." Gwen glared up at Owen.

"Oh, but it's okay for the father of my baby to go out and put himself at risk? I don't think so," Gwen had a murderous look in her eyes. "Jack," she shouted across the hub, "If I'm not going, Owen's not going!" 

Jack looked over and saw the look in Gwen's eyes. He didn't want to upset her, but he really needed to take their doctor with them into the field. "I'm sorry, Gwen. I really need Owen in case someone or something needs medical attention."

Gwen yanked her gun from Owen's hand. "Then I'm going, too."

"No. Gwen, please?" Owen turned to her and grasped her hand in his. "I can't let anything happen to you. Jack, are you sure you need me?"

Jack decided to offer a compromise. "Fine. Tosh, you stay here with Gwen and both of you can monitor the computer. Owen, you're driving and will Istay in the SUV unless we need medical attention./I Ianto, take Gwen's gun, you're coming with us. Is that better?" Gwen grumbled, but nodded. "Good. Let's go," Jack said, tossing the keys to Owen. Owen kissed Gwen on the top of her head before he followed after Jack.

Tosh was right, and it turned out to be a Weevil. Again. Owen was really getting tired of the damn things. They would take it back to the hub and toss it in one of the underground cells, and then in a few days it would somehow manage to escape and go into the sewers. All except Janet, who didn't seem intelligent enough to plan an escape. This Weevil, however, did not want to be caught. Ianto was madly trying to use the Weevil Spray with one hand, while his other hand held the stun gun. Jack was lying on the ground, a large gash across his chest. Owen was waiting for the all clear from Ianto before he got out of the SUV to tend to Jack.

Finally, Ianto managed to spray the Weevil in the face and when it cowered, he lunged forward and tagged it with the stun gun. Owen ran over with the med kit, and after helping Ianto bind the Weevil, tended to Jack's wounds. 

"I'm still mad at you. I'm just doing this because it's my duty as a doctor," he said to the older man as he injected a numbing solution into Jack and started cleaning up the wounds. 

"You don't have to," Jack managed to get out. "I can just die."

"No. It's my job and I'm going to do it. I just won't like it." Owen fitted some gauze padding over the long gashes and began to tape them into place. "There. Should be alright now." Owen let Ianto assist Jack with getting up and Owen moved over to the Weevil. "Er, Ianto? What did you do to it?"

"Sprayed and stunned it." 

"Well, that's interesting, it's dead." Owen began dragging the Weevil corpse over to the SUV. He had been dying to cut one of these open ever since they thought he was their king. 

Back at the hub, Gwen and Tosh had gotten bored once they heard it was a Weevil and nothing worth actually investigating. Gwen hadn't yet officially told Tosh about the proposal, so she relayed the story.

"You're kidding? Owen woke you up at two in the morning to propose?" Gwen nodded. "And all you did was said 'okay'?" Another nod. "You're crazy, Gwen. Absolutely crazy. Should have made him do it all proper-like." 

"At least we'll have something funny to tell the baby. Though, I think I'll leave out the naked part." 

"Probably best. So, have you had any time to think about the wedding?" 

Gwen smiled. "I was thinking of Bute Park. A small ceremony. Torchwood, mum and dad, and that's about it." Gwen's smile faded. "Tosh? I need to tell my parents and they weren't exactly fond of Owen when they met him the first time! What am I going to do?"

"Gwen, you'll be fine. It's the weekend, so why don't you make arrangements to see your parents?" Gwen nodded thoughtfully. 

"That's a good idea, Tosh. I could invite them down and make a nice dinner to tell them. I better make the arrangements before Owen gets back. It's easier to tell him it's happening instead of asking him to do it." 

Tosh nodded. "I can handle it here if you wanted to go call them."

"Thanks."


	10. Chapter 10

Notes: I know I've been replying to all reviews, but I wanted to just take a minute to thank everyone who's been leaving me reviews. I really appreciate it, and it definitely gets me to crank out the chapters faster! 

Chapter Ten

Geraint and Mary Cooper were not on Owen's top list of people he wanted to spend his weekend entertaining. No, he would much rather spend the weekend in bed with his pregnant fiancé with their phones off, or down at the pub with the rest of the team celebrating. He'd even take having to dissect an alien cadaver. Instead, he was spending his Friday night helping Gwen tidy up their flat in anticipation of the Cooper's visit the following day. Gwen had suggested he invite his mum over as well, but he swiftly decided against that idea. His mum could find out by reading the announcements in the newspaper for all he cared. It's not as if he had spoken with her at all in the past 10 plus years, short of a phone call to let her know he was graduating medical school. Besides which, he knew his mother and Gwen's parents wouldn't get along. 

Owen picked up a discarded catalogue off the couch and chucked it towards the rubbish bin. "Are you sure we have to do this? Couldn't we just send them a wedding announcement, or let them read it in the paper?"

"Owen, they're my parents. They'll be happy for us. Besides, they get to have a grandchild, of course they will be happy."

"Fine, but if your da starts in on me, I'm leaving and hiding at the hub until they leave."

Gwen bent over to pick up a few things that had fallen under the couch and found the t-shirt she had bought while out shopping with Martha and Tosh, as well as the photo of the first ultrasound. She had honestly forgotten all about both items when she told Owen. She tossed the shirt at Owen and it landed on his head.

"Oi! I wasn't that mean!" Owen peeled the shirt off his head and his face softened upon seeing the shirt. He held up the tiny shirt and marveled at it. "Gwen, we're going to have something this tiny!" Gwen walked over and showed him the photograph. "Is that?" Gwen nodded. Owen sat down and studied the items, alternating between the shirt and the picture. Sometimes he really thought he wouldn't believe all of it until he was holding the baby in his arms. 

Owen looked around the modern flat and let out a sigh. "I suppose we'll have to find a new flat soon." Gwen had a look of alarm on her face.

"Why? We have three bedrooms available."

"Well, it doesn't exactly look like the type of flat to raise a baby in," He gestured at the leather couch and matching chair, glass coffee table, and floor-to-ceiling windows. "I thought you might want something more cosy." Gwen shook her head. 

"We can redecorate when the time comes. I like our flat just the way it is."

Later that evening, Gwen sent Owen out with a shopping list of food items she would need for the next day, practically throwing him out of their flat in the process. Owen rang Tosh and asked her to go over and see if she could calm down Gwen. Tosh let herself into the flat and found Gwen pacing up and down the living room space. 

"Gwen? What's wrong?"

"Tosh, I can't do this. I can't tell my parents that I'm pregnant and getting married! They're going to think…oh god, Tosh, they're going to think Owen is only marrying me because of the baby. They're going to get mad at him for knocking up their little girl. I don't know what to do!" Gwen was near hysterics by this point. 

"Gwen, you need to sit down and calm down. Remember, stress is bad for the baby." Tosh directed Gwen over to the couch and helped her sit down before heading into the kitchen to make Gwen some tea. Tosh smiled as she noticed Owen had already been to the shops once that day - all the tea had been replaced with decaffeinated. She filled the electric kettle with water and was quite grateful for the modern invention. Hot water in less than five minutes sure was better than waiting for a kettle to boil on a stove. Especially when you had a hysterical pregnant woman to deal with.

Gwen was still babbling on the couch, only now she had started talking to her stomach. She told the baby how much she loved it, and how sorry she was that it was going to have a screw-up for a mother, and that she really hoped the baby's grandfather didn't hurt the baby's dad. Tosh rolled her eyes. She had met Geraint Cooper at Gwen's wedding to Rhys, and she was fairly certain the man would be unable to do anything more than glare. Tosh found a tea tray and some biscuits and carried everything into the other room. "Here we are. A nice cup of tea will calm you down."

Gwen gratefully took the cup and took a sip. "Owen replaced all the tea with decaf, didn't he?" Tosh nodded. Gwen shrugged and drank the tea anyway. She could handle the decaffeinated tea a lot better than the coffee. 

Tosh glanced down at the coffee table and tried not to laugh. It appeared as though Gwen, and possibly Owen, but Tosh was willing to peg it all on Gwen, had purchased every single wedding and baby magazine the newsstand offered. Many were still sealed in plastic shrink wrap, and there was a small pile of pages that had been torn out of some of the magazines on the edge of the table. Gwen had even managed to find a maternity wedding magazine. Tosh picked that one up and started flipping through it, noticing that all the wedding gowns in the advertisements showed women much farther along than Gwen and they always seemed to have a tiny bow right above their bulging stomach. 

Gwen noticed which book Tosh had picked up. "All those dresses are rubbish. Pure rubbish. As if I want to wear something that has a stupid little bow right under my boobs," Gwen picked up a maternity catalog and waved it around. "It's bad enough nearly all the maternity clothing has a stupid bow on it, but they want me to wear a bow on my wedding dress? I don't think so." Tosh laughed.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. If we go and register on Monday, we still have to wait at least sixteen days before we can actually get married. By then I'll be over twelve weeks pregnant, and I'll really be showing by then!" Gwen patted her still mostly flat stomach. She sighed. "Of course, that's assuming we can even put a wedding together in only sixteen days."

"Sure we can!" Tosh reached for a pad of paper and began making notes. "Alright. If you and Owen set the date for three weeks from tomorrow that means it will be on a Saturday. We can call Bute Park on Monday to make the arrangements, and I'm sure even if there is another wedding going on we can find a corner for you. We need to make a guest list, and we can design invitations on the computer. Ianto's father is a tailor, I'm sure he could assist you with finding a dress that's not…not…" Tosh searched for the word she wanted to use.

"Cutesy?" Gwen suggested. Tosh nodded and got out her mobile. 

"I'm going to give Ianto a call right now and ask him to put you in touch with his dad." Gwen nodded and started leafing through the other wedding magazines while Tosh was on the phone. 

Fifteen minutes later, Tosh had put away her mobile. "Great news. Ianto put me on hold and called his father who said he'd be more than willing to see you next week. He said to bring along magazine photos of the style of dress you'd like and he will get the seamstress he employs to adjust the design for you. He suggests that you wait on having the dress made until the week before the wedding, in case any further adjustments need to be made." Gwen stared open-mouthed at Tosh. Tosh could be kind of scary when she was deep in planning mode. Tosh continued, "I also rang Owen and asked him to pick up some takeaway on his way home from getting the groceries. We can get this whole thing planned tonight!"

Gwen was incredibly grateful for all of Tosh's help and didn't know how she could possibly ever repay her. An idea popped into her head. "Tosh? Would you consider being my maid of honour?"

"Wouldn't…wouldn't you rather ask one of your friends?"

"Tosh, you're my best friend. You're Owen's best friend, too. I know we'd both appreciate it if you were standing there next to us." Tears formed in the corner of Tosh's eyes. 

"I've never had a best friend before. I've had friends, but none that have ever called me their best friend. Yes, Gwen. I would be honoured to stand up with you and Owen." 

Owen arrived home, laden down with bags of groceries and takeaway to Gwen and Tosh sitting together on the couch, tears streaming down both their faces. "Women," he muttered to himself, "they're all nutters." He walked into the kitchen and began putting away the groceries and set up the food he picked up on the counter along with plates and utensils. He filled a plate with all of Gwen's favourites and delivered it over to her. Tosh smiled at how protective and helpful Owen was becoming. Owen even brought a plate over for Tosh before he settled into one of the chairs with his own food. 

"What are we doing, ladies?"

"Planning the wedding," Gwen responded. "I want to get married before I get really big, so Tosh suggested three weeks. Is that okay?" Owen nodded. He wanted to make her Mrs. Harper as soon as he could, too. Gwen continued, "I want to get married in Bute Park." Another nod from Owen. "We need to know who you want to stand up with you. Tosh agreed to be my maid of honour." Owen glanced over at Tosh. He was surprised, but happy. He really hadn't known how close Gwen and Tosh had gotten lately. 

"Er. I'm not sure, Gwen. I don't really have any mates anymore."

"What about Jack?" Tosh suggested. Owen laughed.

"After I gave him a black eye? I'm sure he'd really be willing to stand up there with me. Fine. If I need to have someone, I guess we can ask Ianto. Unless we can use Janet." Gwen tossed a pillow at Owen. "No? Ianto it is." Tosh made a note on her paper.

Tosh turned to a new page and neatly wrote on the top 'guest list'. "And who do you want to invite?"

"Jack." Owen groaned. "Gwen, do we have to?" 

"He's our boss. Besides, Ianto will need a date." 

"Fine. Tosh, put down Jack and invite a date along for yourself." Tosh blushed. 

Gwen continued listing names. "Martha, my mum and dad, Andy…oh, and Megan and Trina. Though, they might be disappointed if there's no booze." Owen looked up sharply. 

"No booze?" 

"It's hardly fair if one half of the couple can't drink anything."

"Fine. No booze. But I'm going out with Ianto and Jack the night before and having a stag night." Tosh and Gwen giggled. Owen sighed. "I'm going to wind up at a male strip club if I go out with Ianto and Jack, won't I?" 

"Right. Moving on…flowers?" Tosh asked.

"Yes. There should be flowers." Owen deadpanned. 

"Stuff it. I think I want to carry daisies," came Gwen's response.

"Roses?" Owen suggested. 

"Is that the only flower you know?"

"Yes?" 

"I'm not even going to bother asking you for a colour. No doubt you'd suggest red," Tosh replied. 

Owen soon became bored listening to the women prattle on about the wedding. As far as he was concerned, he just wanted to know when to show up and where and that's all he needed to do. He picked up one of the baby magazines and began leafing through it, pausing on a page Gwen had folded over of a photo of a bassinette she clearly must have liked. Owen made a note of the shop it was being sold at, and decided he would go out and buy it for Gwen. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Tosh had spent the night in their guest room, and when she woke up she decided to start cleaning up from the previous night. Pizza boxes, empty beer bottles (Owen's), cans of soda (hers), and bottles of water (Gwen's) littered the coffee table along with all the magazines. Tosh carefully stacked all the magazines, dividing them into piles on either corner of the coffee table and put all the rubbish in the bin in the kitchen. She carried the piles of magazines along with her notebook into the guest room. She knew Gwen didn't want her parents to see the magazines before she got a chance to talk to them. She started making some phone calls for Gwen, figuring she'd let the newly engaged couple have a lie-in. 

Gwen rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. Brown eyes had been watching her while she was sleeping. 

" Mornin' sweetheart." Gwen grumbled in reply. She would never be a morning person and she really hoped the baby wouldn't be one, either. She snuggled back into Owen and closed her eyes again. Owen laughed. "Gwen, your parents will be here in eight hours." Gwen shot up in bed and nearly whacked Owen in the head.

"No! We have to clean from last night, start cooking dinner…I have to get dressed…you need to wear a suit…we need to decide how to tell them…I'm not ready for this!" Gwen got out of the bed and shoved her arms into her dressing gown before heading towards the door. She turned back to Owen, "And I _am_ having caffeine this morning."

Owen got out of the bed to follow her. "Whatever you say, dear."

Tosh greeted the couple from their kitchen counter, where she was sipping a cup of coffee and flipping through their notes from last night. Gwen gaped at Tosh when she saw the clean living room. "I was up early, so I thought I'd clean up. There's coffee in the kitchen, and I put all the magazines in the guest room. I also took the liberty of putting the meat into the marinade for you. I'll be off, then. We'll finish the wedding plans tonight." Tosh took one last sip from her cup and placed it in the sink, grabbed her bag and was out of the flat before Gwen had even had a chance to say thank you.

"Right. Er, shower?" Owen tugged Gwen towards their bathroom. A nice, long, steamy shower with him was sure to relax her. Or at least, get her mind off of her parent's visit. 

Owen set the temperature of the shower so it would last for a while, and carefully removed Gwen's dressing gown, running his hands over her body soothingly. He kneeled down in front of her and caressed her stomach. It was still a lot for him to take in. Just two days ago Gwen had told him they were going to have a baby, and now they were going to get married in only three weeks. "I love you, Gwen Cooper." 

"I love you too, Owen. Can we get into the shower? I'm getting cold." 

"Sure." Owen stood up, discarded his shorts and held the shower curtain back for Gwen. 

They stayed in the shower for an hour. Light touches and caresses gave way to full on snogging, which led to Gwen wanting Owen to make love to her against the wall of the shower. Never a man to ignore the opportunity when a woman was asking for sex, he had to oblige. The couple finally had to leave the shower when the water started turning cold, and when Gwen realized how little time she had before her parents arrived.

Gwen picked out a simple blouse and skirt and covered herself up with a large apron while she worked in the kitchen. She was making a fairly easy recipe. Like Owen, her parents were less impressed with gourmet food and appreciated simple food. She was busy shelling peas while she set Owen the task of peeling potatoes. It was not going well.

"Bloody potato! How do you get the skin off without taking your fingers off?" Owen howled in frustration as he scraped his finger for the fourth time with the potato peeler. "Gwen, can't you do this?"

"No. Someone thought it would be a good idea to buy peapods. I have to shell them." She split open another pod and scraped out the peas. The resulting pile after a half an hour of work was barely enough peas to feed one person, let alone four. 

"You wrote 'peas' on the list. How was I supposed to know you didn't mean the kind that was still in the pod?" Owen ran the potato peeler down the side of the potato viciously and let out a whoop of victory at finally peeling his first potato. Only eleven more to go. It was going to be a long afternoon.

Gwen finally kicked Owen out of the kitchen after he started trying to put faces on the potatoes with peas for eyes and discarded pods for lips. She sent him out to get a bottle of wine for the evening just to get him out of her way and she made quick work of the remaining potatoes now that he wasn't there to complain about it. 

Gwen was setting the table when her mobile went off. Her caller-id identified the caller as Owen, so she simply answered with, "Where are you?"

"Er…Sweetheart, you're not going to like this. Jack called. He needs me at the hub."

"No. Tell him to piss off. I need you here tonight, Owen. I can't tell my parents without you here." Gwen could hear Owen's muffled voice apparently relaying to Jack her message and then a shuffle as the phone was apparently taken from Owen.

"Gwen? It's Jack. I really need Owen to stay here right now. I'm sorry."

"No, Jack. You are not doing this to me right now. Owen needs to be here. Please give Owen back the phone."

Owen came back on the line, "Sorry, love. I don't know what to do."

"Walk out."

"What?"

"Leave, Owen. I told Jack if he did anything that upset me we would leave, so leave."

"You sure about this, love?"

"Yes. Tell Jack I said we're both leaving." Gwen heard more muffled voices, Owen's voice soon joined by a muffled American accent that must be Jack, and a higher pitched muffled voice that Gwen assumed belonged to Tosh. It sounded like an argument was breaking out judging by the tones the voices were taking. Jack must have grabbed the phone again, because Gwen heard Owen's exclaim of shock followed by Jack's voice coming through the phone.

"I'll send him home, but you both better be in on Monday morning. No excuses."

"Fine. Could you please give my fiancé back his phone now?"

"Ugh, do you have to call him that?"

"Yes. Would you rather I make you call me Mrs. Harper?"

"Fine, fine. Owen, take your phone." Gwen laughed, as it was obvious from the sounds coming through the phone that Jack had thrown it at Owen.

Owen returned to the flat about fifteen minutes later, a bottle of wine in one hand, and a bouquet of flowers in the other. He sheepishly held the flowers out to her. "Sorry I was gone so long." 

"Aw, how sweet. I think this is the first time you've ever brought me flowers," Gwen said, moving to the kitchen to see if there was a vase to put them in.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it," he said, kissing her on the cheek and walking back to the bedroom. "I suppose I need to get dressed."

Gwen rummaged in the cabinets until she found a glass pitcher that would have to do for the flowers. "That would be a good idea. I laid out a suit for you on the bed." Gwen could hear Owen grumbling and cursing about needing to wear a suit, but also knew he's put it on to make her happy. While he was back in the bedroom, Gwen put the wine in an ice bucket and started putting together a platter of hors d'oeuvres for her parents. She still wasn't sure when they should tell her parents everything. Before dinner, during dinner, or after dinner. Before dinner could mean her parents might leave if they were upset, but they'd also get it over quickly. During dinner was bad, as her parents might choke on their food. Dessert time might be an appropriate time, but then if her parents had any questions they would stay later, and Owen and Gwen already made plans with Tosh and Ianto to come over later in the evening. Jack had been invited over too, but only if he promised to behave himself.

Gwen was just admiring her presentation when she heard the downstairs buzzer ring. "Owen," she called down the hall, "my parents are here!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Gwen slipped her engagement ring into her pocket before answering the door. "Mum, Dad! So glad you could make it!" She hugged and kissed her parents as she welcomed them inside. "You remember Owen, right?" 

"Oh yes, hello Owen," Mary Cooper gave Owen a kiss on the cheek. Geraint just eyed Owen up and down and said, "Harper." 

Gwen glanced nervously at Owen. "Okay, so, why don't you give Owen your coats and we can all go sit in the living room?" 

Geraint's eyes roamed over the room, taking everything in. "It's a bit masculine for you, ducky, isn't it?" Gwen poured her father a generous portion of scotch and motioned for him to have a seat on one of the armchairs, while her mother perched on the opposite chair, already daintily sipping a glass of wine.

"Well, dad, I did move in with Owen. Most of the furniture is his."

"Ours, now." Owen said, entering the room. On his way into the room, he went into the kitchen and poured Gwen a glass of sparkling cider and brought it to her, so her parents wouldn't suspect anything. He poured himself a glass of scotch and sat down on the couch next to Gwen. "We're thinking about redecorating soon."

"We? What is this 'we' you speak of?" Mary looked expectantly at Gwen. 

"Well, mum, Owen and I have been living together now for eight months," Owen reached over and squeezed her hand, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Mary or Geraint. "My name's been added to the lease and everything."

"I see. And Owen, you are a doctor, correct?" Geraint seemed to be looking down his nose at Owen. Owen fidgeted in his seat.

"Yes, Sir." Owen hadn't needed to be this formal with anyone since he graduated from medical school.

"Daddy, he's the best doctor at what he does," Gwen chimed in. 

"Oh? And what is it exactly that you do, Doctor Harper?"

"I work with Gwen on Special Ops."

"What? Forensics and things like that?" Mary was intrigued. She knew her daughter had been dating a doctor, but she had been unaware that he and Gwen worked together. She hoped Geraint would go easy on the boy. After all, a doctor was much better than a glorified lorry driver. And Gwen looked happy, and that was all Mary really wanted for her daughter.

"Er, yeah, something like that." Gwen and Owen shared a knowing glance. Technically, they weren't really lying. A good portion of his job _was_ forensics. He just also happened to chase after aliens.

"Where did you go to school?" 

Owen was really starting to feel like he was out on display, but he answered the questions Gwen's father threw at him nonetheless. "I went to university in London before moving here. I worked at the hospital in Cardiff before I joined Special Ops."

"Are you a Londoner? I knew from that accent you couldn't be Welsh."

"I grew up in London."

Geraint narrowed his eyes at Owen. "I suppose you plan on moving back to London the first chance you get?"

"Actually, I like living in Cardiff. Been here about five years now. It's really grown on me."

"I see. You make enough money?" Geraint asked, giving the room a second glance. He could tell just from the view through the large floor-to-ceiling windows that it was a fairly posh flat. If Owen had lived here before his Gwennie had moved in with him, he must have plenty of money.

Owen gaped at the man. He made it a habit to never talk about how much money he made. Truth was, he made significantly more than any other doctor working in Cardiff would. Gwen, too, had an income that was easily higher than even the chief of police was earning. It didn't mean they liked to talk about it, though. He glanced over at Gwen, unsure how to answer.

"Dad, we're comfortable. We have enough in savings in case anything unexpected comes along." She gave Owen's hand another squeeze in an attempt to keep him from flying off the handle. She could tell he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Darling, you keep saying 'we'. Doesn't anything just belong to you anymore?" When Gwen had been with Rhys, she still kept everything separate in her own name. She had her own bank account, her own car, everything. Mary was fairly certain the only thing Gwen had owned jointly with Rhys had been the flat they had lived in.

Gwen took a deep breath and removed her hand from Owen's to reach into her pocket. Owen wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her shoulder a squeeze. He knew what was coming. "Mum, Daddy. Owen and I are engaged." Gwen slipped back on her ring and waited for her parent's reactions.

Mary and Geraint exchanged glances, neither sure of what they should say or do. Finally Mary broke the silence and got up from her chair to give Gwen and Owen a kiss on the cheek each. "That's wonderful!" Gwen smiled back at her mother and glanced over at her father. He did not seem pleased about this at all.

"Dad?"

"Oh, erm, yes. Yes. Congratulations and all that." Geraint raised his glass of scotch as if making a toast and downed it all in one sip. "Harper. I think you and I need to have a little chat." 

"Geraint. Leave the boy alone. It's obvious he loves our Gwennie."

"Love? This isn't about love, Mary. This is our daughter's future we're talking about. For God's sake, Mary, she left Rhys and immediately moved in with this fellow we know nothing about!" Geraint got up from his seat and began pacing around the living room. 

"Surely, you aren't suggesting that Gwen was involved with Owen while she was still married to Rhys? Geraint, give our daughter more credit than that." Gwen looked over at Owen. Should she tell her parents how long they have been together? Owen nodded, as if he was able to read her mind.

"Actually, Mum," Mary looked up and met her daughter's eyes. "Owen and I have been involved for nearly two years now. W-we broke things off when Rhys proposed, but I didn't want to stay away. Mum, I love Owen. Rhys and me," Gwen paused and took a sip of her cider, "we weren't meant to be. Rhys was familiar though, and so I tried mum, I really tried. But it didn't work out and I was already in love with Owen." Geraint ceased his pacing and stared at his daughter.

"Why, Gwen? Why did you marry Rhys if you knew you were in love with this man?" Geraint pointed a finger accusingly at Owen, as if it was somehow his fault Gwen loved him.

"I don't know, Daddy. I told Jack it was because no one else wanted me. I didn't know Owen wanted to be with me and I thought…I thought I could marry Rhys and be happy and forget all about Owen. But I couldn't, Dad." Tears had started to run down Gwen's cheeks, and Owen pulled her closer to him and wiped at her tears with his other hand.

"Gwen, you never told me any of that. I wish you had."

"Why?"

"Because I might have done something sooner." He kissed her. He didn't care that her parents were looking at them, or that her father seemed to think he was a bad person. He loved Gwen. 

Mary wiped a tear from her eye and walked over to where Geraint was standing. "Look at them. They're so happy." 

Geraint put his arm around his wife and looked at their daughter being held in her fiancé's arms. "Yes, they do." Geraint gave his wife a quick kiss on her cheek before moving over to the couch. "Gwen, darling, I'm sorry."

Gwen looked up at her father, her eyes puffy and bloodshot from crying. "It's not me you need to apologize to." Geraint sighed and held out his hand to Owen.

"I'm sorry. Congratulations, son. Welcome to the family." Owen tentatively reached out to shake the older man's hand, wondering what he would do once he found out about the baby as well. Owen got up and untangled himself from Gwen.

"It's alright, Sir. I understand. If I had a daughter like Gwen and she was marrying a bloke like me, well, I don't blame you," Owen pondered the thought of having a daughter and one day having this same conversation with the man who wanted to take her away. "Gwen? I'm going to go check on dinner. You stay in here with your parents."

Gwen nodded and began talking with her parents about the upcoming wedding, sharing with them the plans she had made with Tosh the day before. "Excuse me, Mum, Dad. Owen doesn't know how to cook," A crash was heard from the kitchen, followed by a muffled curse. "I had better check on him." 

Owen was in the kitchen clanging two pot lids together to try to get Gwen's attention. He cursed when he realized she wasn't going to join him, and had begun to devise another way of getting her attention when Gwen walked into the kitchen. "Good, I thought you were never going to come in here."

Gwen started checking on the food, removing the roast from the oven and placing it on a platter. She handed it to Owen along with a knife. "Carve while you talk."

Owen started carving the meat while Gwen got the side dishes together. "I'm not sure we should tell your parents about the baby yet."

"Why not?"

"Er, well, judging by your da's reaction to us getting engaged? I'd like to stay in one piece, thanks." Gwen turned around and brandished a mashed potato covered spoon at him.

"No. We will tell them everything today. Please?" 

"Only if you keep that spoon away from my suit."

"Deal."

After dinner, Gwen offered her parents coffee and dessert back in the living room. While Owen made some coffee, Gwen went and got the small ultrasound photo out of their bedroom to show her parents. Owen passed out the coffee, and handed Gwen a cup of tea. She grimaced at him, but she understood she had already had too much caffeine for the day. 

Mary was saying something about Gwen wearing her wedding dress, since Gwen hadn't worn it when she married Rhys, when Gwen decided it was time to tell them.

"Mum, I don't think I can wear your wedding dress."

"Why not? It's not that old fashioned, and I hear the style is coming back into fashion. You're about the same size I was when I got married to your father. It would fit."

"No, Mum. I don't think it will. You see, not only are Owen and I getting married in three weeks, but we're pregnant."

"Pregnant? I'm going to be a grandmother?" Gwen nodded.

"Geraint, we're going to be grandparents!" Geraint stared at his daughter. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to yell at the two of them for being irresponsible, but they were getting married, and it was obvious they were in love. His face broke out in a grin.

"I'm going to be a granddad!" He kissed Gwen's cheek, and offered a manly hug to Owen.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Tosh had spread her notes for Gwen and Owen out across their table, with her laptop resting on her knees. She was busy designing wedding invitations with Gwen's input, while Owen had asked Ianto to help him with making coffee. 

"If I've got to drink decaf, please have Ianto make it!" Gwen called after them. Whispering to Tosh, she added, "Owen's going to ask Ianto about being best man." Tosh smiled and pointed to a font selection on her screen. 

"How about that?" 

"Oh, I like the scripty one better," Gwen pointed at a different font, "can we use that one?"

"Sure. Now, are we putting parents names on this at all?" Gwen shook her head.

"No. Owen doesn't want his mother involved and I'd feel badly just putting my parents on it." 

"Alright. How about 'Gwen Cooper and Owen Harper request your presence as they become…' no, that sounds like the two of you are becoming one person." Gwen softly laughed and pressed a finger to her lip.

"Shh, we might be able to hear the boys."

In the kitchen, Ianto was busy trying to make something decent in the cheap coffee maker Owen and Gwen owned, making a mental note to get them an espresso machine like his for a wedding gift. Owen cleared his throat, and Ianto turned to look at him.

"Er, listen, Ianto, we're mates, right?"

"If you'd like to call it that."

"Right. Well, erm, the thing is. That is, I need someone to stand up with me and I was hoping you'd be my best man?" Owen's question came out all on one breath, as if he didn't think he'd be able to ask if he had to take a breath.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that." Ianto had heard perfectly clear what Owen was asking him, he just liked to watch the doctor squirm.

"Bloody hell, Ianto. I know you heard me." Owen slammed his hand on the counter, making the girls in the other room jump. "I said, will you be my best man?"

"Yes, I suppose." Owen clapped the younger man on the back. 

"Thanks, Ianto."

"Oh, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Gwen."

"Right. So, get anything drinkable out of that thing?" Owen asked, pointing at his coffee maker.

"Quite possibly." Ianto had been preparing a tray while he and Owen were talking and he now lifted the tray to take it back into the other room.

Owen followed and perched himself on the arm of the couch, next to Gwen. Gwen instinctively leaned back into his legs, causing Tosh to let out a soft "aww" at the couple. Tosh gladly accepted a cup of coffee from Ianto and pushed herself closer to Gwen on the couch so Ianto could sit next to her and look at the computer screen with the rest of them.

"Alright. I think we've finally worked out the wording of this. 'You are cordially invited to witness the joining of Owen Harper and Gwen Cooper as husband and wife on this date, at this time, at this place'. What do you think?"

Owen scratched his head, "Doesn't that sound a bit, well, formal?" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"That's the point, Owen. Haven't you ever seen a wedding invitation before?" The laughter died on Gwen's lips as she realized what she said to him. "I'm sorry, Owen. Of course you have. If you want to change the wording, we can."

"No, no, Gwen. I like it. We can keep it, but can we get that big flower thing off the invitation? Couldn't it be something less girly?" With a few clicks of Tosh's mouse, she replaced the flower in the corner with the image of a white dove. Owen nodded. "That's better."

"Right. Shall I send this off to the printers?" Gwen nodded. "How many do you need?"

"Five," Owen replied. Gwen shoved him. "Ten?" Gwen shook her head. "We need more than ten? What for? We're only inviting five people, and Ianto and Tosh are _in_ the wedding so they don't need invitations." Gwen shook her head again. "They need invitations? Tosh, Ianto, do you really need an invitation?"

"Well, it would give me something to put in my scrapbook," Ianto deadpanned.

"I never can tell when you're joking. Alright, sweetheart, how many do we need?"

"Better order twenty-five to be safe." Owen gaped at Gwen.

"Twenty-five? Who are you planning on inviting?" 

"No one beyond whom we already discussed, but just in case we come up with more." Owen sighed, but he reached into his pocket and passed his credit card to Tosh for her to use. Ianto glanced down at the card now in Tosh's hands. 

"Your personal card, Owen. You cannot use Torchwood funds to purchase your wedding invitations." Owen grumbled, "Ianto, you take the fun out of everything."

By the end of the evening, they had sorted everything out. Tosh put a rush order on the invitations, so they would be able to mail them out mid-week, and Ianto had convinced Owen to allow his father's shop to tailor a tuxedo for him. Tosh and Gwen were going to go to a wedding shop the following day to pick out a dress for Tosh before going for Gwen's appointment with the seamstress. Owen grumbled when he found out what time he and Ianto had to be up by, but softened when Gwen explained she didn't want him knowing what her dress was going to look like. 

Tosh and Ianto were conspiring in a whispered conversation about throwing a joint wedding/baby shower for the pair and Gwen was showing Owen a catalog of baby furniture when Jack finally decided to show up. Jack took in the two couples and loudly coughed to get their attention.

"I see my team has been busy in my absence tonight." Tosh jumped away from Ianto. 

"Sir, it is not what it appears to be. Toshiko and I were simply planning a wedding shower for the two love birds."

Jack ignored Ianto. "Owen, you remember that lovely alien corpse we brought in this afternoon?" Owen nodded. "Good. It's excreting green goop. I want you in the hub and examining it. Now."

"But Jack, we're in the middle of some-" Jack interrupted, "I believe I gave you an order."

"This is bollocks, Jack. Absolutely bollocks." Jack glared, and Owen sighed. "Fine," he leaned down to give Gwen a kiss. "Be back soon, sweetheart."

Ianto got up and started cleaning up. "I should probably go as well. Jack might need me."

"Sure, Ianto. Don't bother cleaning up, I can handle it." Ianto nodded, and showed himself out. "Well, Tosh looks like it's you and me," Gwen got up and started walking down the hallway. "Come on, let me show you what will become the baby's room."

Five hours later Owen was letting himself back into his flat. It was now past three in the morning, nearly four, and Owen had to be back out the door at eight with Ianto. All Owen really wanted to do was get into bed and snuggle up to Gwen for a few hours when his phone started beeping again. He answered it, "sod off, Jack," and threw his phone and jacket onto the couch. He kicked off his shoes and quietly walked down the hallway to the bedroom, quickly shed his clothing, and got into bed next to a sleeping Gwen. Gwen instinctively turned and curled into him, open her eyes briefly to give him a kiss before falling back asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Owen woke up to pounding on his front door. He glanced beyond Gwen, still dead to the world, at the clock on the bedside table. Seven thirty-seven in the morning. _Who the bloody hell is coming over this early in the morning?_ Owen stumbled out of bed and answered the door in his boxer shorts.

"Please put on some clothing. I think I might be scarred."

"Yeah, yeah. Good morning to you too, Ianto." Ianto held out a paper cup to Owen. Owen took a whiff. "Oh, I think I might love you, mate."

"Er, right." Ianto handed Owen another cup. "That one's for Gwen. Now please, cover yourself up." Owen wiggled his hips at Ianto.

"What? My sexy body isn't enough for you?"

Gwen wandered groggily down the hallway, tying on her dressing gown. "Morning, Ianto, is that for me?" She grabbed the cup out of Owen's hand and took a long sip. "How do you get decaf to taste so good?" She leaned up on her tiptoes and gave Ianto a kiss on his cheek while Owen scowled.

"Oi, you're marrying me, not him!"

"Yes, but Ianto makes the better coffee." Gwen gave Owen a good morning kiss before retreating back to the bedroom. "If Tosh gets here, tell her I'm in the shower."

Owen followed her down the hallway. "I have to get ready too, you know."

Ianto stood in the foyer watching the couple continue down the hallway. _Were they really going to just leave me here while they go and shag in the shower?_ He heard a high-pitched giggle that probably belonged to Gwen, followed by a low moan that could only belong to Owen. Ianto moved into the kitchen, trying to get as far away from the noises as possible. He started going through the cabinets, locating the coffee. He turned towards Owen's cheap coffee maker and grinned. "You and I are going to make a perfect cup of coffee."

While the coffee was brewing, Ianto started checking to see what ingredients might be on hand to try to work up a full Welsh Breakfast for four. If he knew Gwen the way he thought he did, there was bound to be some laverbread ready for frying. He opened the fridge and spotted a bowl of mashed potatoes, clearly leftover from yesterday's dinner. Remembering something his mam had said about the English frying mashed potatoes, he decided to give it a try, while pretending he still couldn't hear the noises coming from down the hallway.

Toshiko was running late. She absolutely hated it when she was behind schedule, and even prided herself on being early to things, but she was not having a good morning. She had to sort out an argument between her grandmother and one of her cousins. Over the phone. At around five in the morning because her family couldn't seem to fight at a normal hour. Tosh had tried to go back to sleep after hanging up the phone, and she succeeded, but she also had slept through her alarm. Her clock now read seven fourty-five, and she should be meeting Gwen at eight over at her flat. She grabbed her phone and sent off a text so Gwen would know she was on her way, and started getting ready for the day.

Martha was excited. The movers had finally finished loading all her furniture she was moving to Cardiff into the moving truck, and she got a lift to the train station from the movers, with an agreement to meet up at her new apartment in Cardiff in about five hours, allowing for plenty of time for the moving truck to get stuck in weekend traffic. Jack still didn't know. Martha's superior sent Jack a message stating the request was received and filled and he should expect a replacement on Monday. So far, Tosh and Gwen were the only two who knew she would be coming into town, though she suspected Gwen had probably informed Owen. Martha tapped out a text message to Tosh and Gwen, asking them if they would like to meet up with her for tea later that afternoon.

The pterodactyl squawked from her perch high in the rafters of the hub, startling Jack out of his thoughts. He had been thinking about Gwen and Owen and he had finally come to the conclusion that he would rather see Gwen happy and in love than miserable and angry if he continued to treat Owen the way he had been. Regardless of if Owen deserved it or not, Jack decided he needed to start treating him with a little respect. After Gwen's outbursts over leaving if he didn't change his actions, Jack decided he could swallow his pride. He didn't want to lose Gwen. He told himself it was because she was a good fit into Torchwood, when really, he knew his reasons for keeping her around. He would just have to lock those reasons away and never think about them again. Besides, Ianto seemed a bit put out lately, perhaps Jack should concentrate some more on the Welshman.

Tosh was ready and out the door in less than twenty minutes. She checked her phone and noticed a message from Martha and decided Gwen wouldn't mind if she just wrote back to invite Martha to meet them at the bridal shoppe. She didn't have a reply back from Gwen, though, and that worried her. Tosh sincerely hoped she hadn't upset Gwen by being late, but who knew with all those pregnancy hormones? Tosh pulled into the visitor's parking area for Owen and Gwen's building and was surprised to still see Ianto's car there. She was fairly certain the boys were meeting before she and Gwen were.

Ianto heard the front door buzzer ringing, and quickly turned down the heat on the stove so he could answer it.

"Erm, Hello?" He called into the intercom box. Tosh looked at the speaker in shock, not expecting the voice she heard.

"Ianto? It's Tosh, could you let me up?" Ianto pressed the button marked 'release', and hoped it was for the main door. He left the front door to the flat ajar so he could head back into the kitchen. He didn't want anything to burn.

Owen was the first to emerge from the bedroom, dressed in casual clothes.

"Ianto, what is the glorious smell?" Owen had already grabbed a plate and started eating when he noticed Tosh had entered the flat, "Oh, hello Tosh. Gwen's almost ready," he said around a mouthful of potato.

Gwen's voice came down the hallway "Tosh? Is that you? Could you come back here?" Tosh shrugged at the two men and headed down the hallway to Gwen and Owen's bedroom.

Tosh soon regretted entering the bedroom. It looked as though Gwen's entire wardrobe had been tossed around the room. "What in the world?"

"Tosh, I need help. I can't get anything to fit! Did I get that fat already?!" Gwen frantically gestured around the room, robe pulled tight against her body.

"What did Owen say?"

"Oh, the usual. That I'm beautiful. I'm not fat, I'm glowing," Gwen rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know what's gotten into him. I look like a cow."

It was Tosh's turn to roll her eyes. "I'm sure everything he said was true. Now, let's find you something to wear, and we'll go shopping this afternoon for some clothing."

"You mean fat people clothing, don't you?"

"No, it's called maternity."

"Just as long as nothing has a bow on it. I bloody hate bows." While Gwen continued to rant about ribbons and bows, Tosh had started going through the piles of clothing Gwen had discarded around the room and found a pair of jeans she knew had a looser fit. She passed the pants to Gwen. "Here, aren't these the jeans you were complaining about being too loose? Try them on." Gwen obliged and was pleased at the fit. Funny how clothing you didn't like a few months ago could suddenly become your favourite. Gwen quickly picked out a top to wear and headed out of the room.

"Er, Gwen? Don't you think you should pick up all the clothes in here?" Gwen sighed dramatically. "You don't suppose I could get Ianto to do it? He does such a great job-"

"Hold on. Ianto does your laundry?"

"Only sometimes. When he knows it's been busy for us, he'll pop over and do some light housekeeping for me."

"He doesn't come over to my house to clean!"

"Yes, but you don't have an Owen living at your house who gripes when things start to get cluttered and there's no time to clean."

"True."

As they walked down the hallway to join the men in the kitchen, Tosh told Gwen about Martha's text and her invite.

"Brilliant. It will be wonderful to see Martha before Monday!"

"Before Monday," Owen had a puzzled look on his face. "What's on Monday, love?"

Gwen glanced over at Tosh who simply shrugged. "Oh, didn't I tell you? Martha's going to come down and start working with us." Ianto simply looked surprised, while Owen slammed his fork down on the kitchen counter.

"She what? We don't need her. I'm the bloody doctor around here!"

"Don't be cross, Owen. We thought this would work out for the best. Martha can take over as a field agent while I stay at the hub, and then she'll be here for when the baby is due…and she can take over as medic while you take paternity leave." Gwen wrapped her arms around her future husband and smiled up at him, "besides, I need my bridesmaid around to help with planning the wedding."

"Hang on. I thought Tosh was the bridesmaid?"

"No, she's my Maid of Honour." Owen looked dumbfounded.

"Okay, I know it's been a while since I had to plan a wedding," Gwen flinched at the mention of Katie. Even though it had been years in the past for Owen, she knew it hurt him to think about and she didn't like thinking about it either. "Do I need a Best Man and a…a…what would it be? A groomsman?"

Gwen beamed. "Very good, Owen. You don't _need_ a groomsman. Ianto could escort both of them down the aisle." Gwen's smile turned into a smirk. "Of course, you _could_ ask Jack." Owen grumbled. "Give him a chance, love. He might come around."

"Right, or pigs will fly." Tosh smirked and looked over at Gwen.

"You didn't tell Gwen about your second week at work?" Owen shook his head with a puzzled look on his face. "You got completely pissed the night before Jack wanted to send you up to London. I went in your place. Don't you remember what I had to deal with?" Another head shake. Tosh laughed. "It was a space pig! Pigs do fly!"

Gwen dissolved into giggles and had to hold onto the kitchen counter to keep herself from falling over. Ianto merely smiled at Tosh, while Owen glared at her.

"Had to tell her that, didn't you?"

"Er, sorry Owen. You kind of deserved it."

"Yeah, alright." Owen ate the last bite of his breakfast. "Ianto, mate, ready to go look at suits?" He noticed the glare coming from Gwen and quickly changed his words, "I mean, ready to go pick out tuxedos?"


End file.
